


Just Give Up

by Creative_Calico



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Frisk AU, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gore, Hurt and comfort, Reader Is Frisk, Sex, Some badass fight scenes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Calico/pseuds/Creative_Calico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans can't handle killing Frisk anymore, but she just won't stop fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't make me do this again

_blip blip blip blip blip_

 

You glance down at the digital readout hovering above your forearm, a partially filled bar blinks up at you.

 

_50/99_

 

You pull some food out of your pocket and eat it as you walk, glancing down at the bar again you see it is now full. The path you walk is desolate and empty, but Dreemurr Castle looms before you. You pull a knife from your back pocket and grip it expectantly, inspecting your sleeves you see the dried blood of every monster you've killed on the way here. Your shoes crunch over gravel as you reach the castle's pathway.

 

You find yourself standing amongst pillars with a figure before you. A stout figure with his back to you wearing shorts, his hands shoved into the pockets of a blue parka. Looking at his feet you see he's wearing... slippers?

 

Before he speaks you remember that it's Sans, the younger of the two skeletal brothers you had encountered earlier in your journey. “So you're here at last.” he turns to face you, that sickening grin plastered across his skull, “I had hoped you would have realized how thick _skulled_ you're being.” he snickers at his own pun and disgust wrenches through you, and you feel a sneer curl across your lips. “I've killed everyone else,” you point the tip of the blade towards him, “and I'll kill you too if you don't get out of my way.” His grin twitches but he doesn't move. “So be it.” You lunge at him, knife extended and hit … nothing. The space before you is empty.

 

Suddenly you find yourself on the floor, pain splitting through the back of your head. You whip around, scrambling to your feet you see Sans slip his hand back in his pocket. “We've done this so many times.” He sighs wearily, the lights in his eye sockets dark, “Aren't you sick of this yet?” You spring forward, swinging the knife in a wide arc, but he blinks out of the way and appears a foot to your left. “Apparently not.” he groans, knocking your leg out from under you, only your quick reflexes keep you from landing on your own blade. You roar in frustration as you lunge at him again, “Hold still!”

 

“Aw now where's the fun in that?” he dodges you easily as he laughs, but it sounds forced. You look at your arm: _90/99_. You have more than enough strength to take him down if he'd stop teleporting like a coward. _I need to make him lose focus_ you think to yourself. A wicked smile bares your teeth, “At least your **brother** died like a  man!” you feel a victorious swell when he tenses, you can see him shake with rage, “Killing him was _easy_ , he kept blabbering about how we could all just be _friends_ ,” Sans turns his face toward you, a warning look in his eye. You laugh spitefully, “If he hadn't turned to _dust_ , I would've kept his skull as a souvenir!” 

 

The wind rushes out of your lungs as your back hits the pillar.  _ How?!  _ You think frantically, your head spinning,  _ He didn't even  _ _**move!** _ You strain your neck to look at him, and it's true, he hasn't moved from where he's standing, but his arm is outstretched, fingers splayed as a bright blue energy surrounds his hand, “Don't you  **dare** ,” he hisses, glaring at you with a fiery blue pupil glowing in his left socket, his grin wide and menacing, “ Don't you  **dare** talk about my brother that way.”

 

Your fist tightens around the handle of your knife as you struggle to peel yourself away from the stone pillar. Sans drops his arm and you hit the floor with force. You struggle to your elbows and knees, coughing up blood that splatters across the intricate tile. Fresh energy surges through you and you jump back to your feet. Sans is only a few feet from you so you attempt to rush him, blade swinging wildly. He doesn't teleport this time, he merely sidesteps you, grabbing your wrist and flinging you away.

 

You grab a bottle marked “Legendary Hero Elixir,” you were hoping to save it for the king but you're starting to get annoyed with this pun-obsessed bastard. You chug the bottle and your muscles feel like they're on fire. “Hey kid,” Sans chuckles as you throw the bottle to the ground, shattering it, “I think you have a  _ drinking _ problem.” You run at him, your legs moving twice as fast as before, he tries to dodge you but you jump to the side and manage to slice a deep gash in his jacket. 

 

You shoes skid along the ground, kicking up dust as Sans tries to fling you again, but you manage to stay rooted and rocket toward him. Unable to dodge you, Sans plants his blazing fist in the side of your face, knocking you to the ground. “Guess I'm not the only  _ numbskull _ here now!” he cackles, rubbing his knuckles. You spit blood and grimace as you wipe it off your chin with the back of your hand. 

 

“But I guess I knew that already,” he continues, “after all, how many times has it been now? 98? 100?” You stay low to the ground, poised for another strike, but your eyebrow raises quizzically, “What the fuck are you rambling about?” Sans shrugs, “Oh just trying to remember how many times I've killed your stupid ass, who can keep track of that,” he waves his fingers dismissively, “it all blurs together after the first thirty times.” You scoff, “You must really suck at killing me, cuz I'm standing right here.” He shakes his head, “Figures you can't remember it. You probably would've fucking **learned** by now,” A blow to your stomach sends you reeling, you hit your knees as your arms wrap around the pain in your abdomen, your knuckles white around the knife handle. A dark voice next to your ear whispers, “ _ **that you will never fucking win.**_ ” You spin around, slashing at shadows. You're starting to grow panicked, no other monster gave you this much trouble! 

 

_Where did he go?!_ You twist in place, backing up as you try to find him. You feel the material of his collar against your neck and freeze. “Getting awful personal ain't ya?” he sniggers. You flip the knife in your hand and slam it backwards, snagging his shorts, and feel the bones of his hands clamp on your wrist, “These were  **new** .” he growls, twisting your wrist hard and forcing you to drop the blade. He wrenches your arm up your back and you cry out when you hear your elbow pop. “So you  **can** feel pain.” he lets go of you and you drop to your knees, “I was starting to wonder if you could feel  **anything** anymore, seeing as you slaughtered everything between here and Snowdin.” he steps in front of you and leans down so his face is inches from yours, the light in his left eye a steady burning blue. “I'm giving you one more chance, kid.” he grins with a promise of pain to come, “Just stop. Give up.” You punch him in the cheekbone so hard you can feel the skin on your knuckles slice open. Sans turns his face back toward you with your blood dripping off his jaw. 

 

You feel your skull hit the pillar again and try to blink away the stars. Your feet dangle a couple inches off the ground as Sans squeezes your throat, pinning you in place with one hand. You grab at his phalanges, trying to pry them off your windpipe as you gasp for air. Glaring down at him you see that his eyes, although definitely raging, have a sadness behind them. “Please,” he whispers, “Please don't make me do this again. I can't take it anymore.” he looks down, his brow furrowed, his other arm hanging slack at his side. “I'm not afraid of you,” you choke out, “You are a  _**monster!** _ ” you try to kick at him but he pins your legs in place with a thought, magically summoned bones dig into your shins and keep you in place. He grips your throat tighter and you gasp desperately for breath, your head starting to spin. The side of your face erupts with searing pain and a you hear a loud  _ smack!  _ A strangled cry escapes your lips, the hand holding your throat eases off just enough for you to suck in air, then he slaps you again. Tears well up in your eyes from the pain, you can hear your vitals display start to beep louder, you strain to look at it,  _ 20/99 _ . You barely register the number before Sans hits you again, “You think  _**I'M A MONSTER?!** _ ” he shouts ( _ smack! _ ), “ **You killed EVERYONE!** ( _ smack! _ ) _**YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!** _ ” Tears are streaming down your swollen cheeks, but you register that Sans' fingers are shaking, you look at his face through bleary eyes and see tears practically pouring out of his eye sockets as he sobs. You open your mouth to speak, maybe even to beg, but you're cut off when Sans bellows, “ _**YOU KILLED PAPYRUS YOU STUPID BITCH!!** _ ” You feel the skin over your cheekbone tear open as he punches you, releasing his grip on your neck. You hit the floor and your world goes black.

 

 


	2. I remember you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a blast from the past

 

_blipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblipblip_

 

The persistent beeping of your vitals display is the first thing you notice.

 

The second is the horrid pain in your skull that makes you want to vomit.

 

You open your eyes and through the haze of tears and pain you can see a ceiling far above you, light shining through holes in the stone. You try to look around and the simple movement makes bile rise in your throat, you wrench your body over and cough violently, sputtering and coating the floor below in blood and spit. You hang your head, allowing your forehead to touch the cool surface of granite, as you rest on your elbows, shaking. You squint at your vitals display, it's blaring loudly and flashing bright red.

 

_1/99_

 

You groan, trying to reach for your pocket for something, anything, but you collapse in a trembling heap. From your new position you can see Sans nearby and you tense with panic, but relax slightly when you realize he's facing away from you. You manage to get some food from your stash and eat it as quietly as you can, hoping that if the beeping ceases he will assume you've died. You look around carefully, attempting to locate your knife, this could be your last chance.

 

“Looking for this?”

 

You look back at Sans in terror, his back is still to you but he's holding up your knife where you can see it. He tucks it into his pocket, “Yeah I might be bonehead but I'm not fucking stupid, kid.” he doesn't laugh at his joke this time, he just sighs. You don't think he's going to attack you again, so you steal a look at your vitals display again. _5/99, shit,_ you think, _there's no way I can-_ something in the corner of the display catches your attention.

 

[Memories Found. Retrieve?]

[Yes.] [No.]

 

“Memories?” you mumble to yourself, squinting. Sudden inspiration flares in your mind, “You claim we've fought before?” your voice is a croak, Sans turns toward you, his eyebrow cocked, “And you remember every time?” He hesitates, then nods slowly. _If that's true,_ you think, _then there must have been at least one or two times that I saw a weakness!_ You push yourself up onto your knees and chuckle, though it sounds more like wheezing, “Well that hardly seems _fair_.” Sans is fully facing you know, so you hold up your arm so he can see the screen, “ _ **How about we level the playing field?**_ ” His eyes widen as he realizes what's happening, “Frisk, wait-” You slam your finger down on the button.

 

[Downloading Memories...]

 

Your back arches violently and your hands fly up to your skull, the pain roaring between your ears unbearable. Your head hits the floor behind you and a scream rips its way out of your throat. “ _ **Frisk?!** _ ” Sans is yelling but you can't hear him anymore. Images start flashing through your brain at breakneck speed, indecipherable blurs of noise and color. Then, as you lay panting with your palms pressed against your eyes, you begin to relive each one. Each memory flashes through the entirety of your life underground: your fall, your journey, each monster you watched die at the edge of your knife, but the only part you can truly pay attention to is your death.

 

[Death Number 103: Broken Neck] _You watched as Sans twisted your head so hard your neck snapped, then nothingness._

 

[Death Number 102: Shattered Spinal Column] _You could feel the pain splintering through your limbs as you were flattened under the stone he threw onto you, then nothingness again._

 

[Death Number 101: Bisection] _Your legs were too far away to be attached to you, blood was everywhere, nothingness._

 

The memories began to blur into each other, Sans was right about that.

 

[Death Number 58: Stabbed with spear] _Apparently in this run you didn't make it past Undyne._

 

[Death Number 32: Poisoned] _You collapsed on the ground, vomiting blood._

 

[Death Number 15: Decapitation] _Sans had caught you off-guard, his energy slicing clean through your neck._

 

[Death Number 5: Evisceration] _Sans stood over you, the front of his shirt, his sleeves, and his hands coated in red, you looked down and saw your intestines torn out, your abdomen wide open._

 

After this memory you were forced to roll over and vomit violently, you could still remember the feel of his bones tearing through you, taking you apart. You gasped and coughed, “Make it stop!” You begged, but the memories continued. Sans was standing right above you, his body shaking as he watches you relive every horrid death he's caused.

 

[Death Number 4: Exsanguination] _You could see the blood all around you, your body felt cold everywhere except at the deep gash in your throat, where your precious life gushed out._

 

[Death Number 3: Beaten to death] _Sans straddled your torso and beat you relentlessly with his fists, tears pouring out of his eyes as he begged you to change, to come back different._

 

[Death Number 2: Stabbed with knife] _Sans was inches from your face, sobbing hysterically. “Why did you do this?!” he cried, “They were your_ _**friends** _ _!” You could feel his fist twisted in the front of your bloody shirt, the only thing holding you up. “_ _**WHY FRISK?!** _ _” he screams, the last thing you hear before the darkness takes you once more._

 

There is a momentary pause and you sob with relief, leaning against a stone. Not a single memory showed you an advantage, only countless deaths and pain. You pulled your legs up against your chest and buried your face in your legs, crying. “I told you,” Sans whispers, only a foot away from you, “You never win. You die and then the world resets itself, and every time you come back angry and violent and murder every single one of your friends.” You glare up at him in disgust, “Those creatures were not my friends.” you growl. Sans sighs, his shoulders slumped sadly. Pain rips through your brain again, you groan and clutch at your head.

 

[Death Number 1: Accidental Trap Malfunction] _It's a bright day in Snowdin, you sit at the table in the skeleton house, a plate piled high with pasta sits in front of you, one candle propped carefully between 3 meatballs. A card next to you reads, “_ _**It's been a year since you came our way, we're so glad that you decided to stay!** _ _” You laugh and playfully punch Sans for his dumb poem before blowing out the candle. “HAPPY ONE YEAR FALLING-DOWN-THE-MOUTAIN-IVERSARY!!!” bellows Papyrus, slapping you heartily on the back, “YOU ARE THE GREATEST HUMAN I HAVE EVER MET! NOW IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST GO WORK ON HIS TRAPS IN CASE A LESS-THAN-FRIENDLY HUMAN COMES HERE!” He leaves you and Sans alone in the kitchen, bounding away and out the door._

 

“I... I was here for a year?” you mumble disbelievingly, Sans crouches down next to you, “And you... you and your brother... were my friends?”

“We were more than just friends by then.” he murmurs. The memory blurs, skipping forward hours? Days? You can't tell.

 

_You and Sans sit alone on the couch, watching “The Mettaton Guess It Hour” late at night. He wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close, you snuggle warmly against him. You look up at him and smile, scooting up you kiss his cheek gently. He blushes and holds you tighter, craning down to press his teeth against your lips._

 

“What the fuck?!” you shout, launching yourself away from the very startled looking skeleton, “You-you fucking kissed me?! _I_ _ **kissed**_ _you?!_ ” Sans blushes, as if he knows what you're seeing, “Oh kiddo,” he chuckles, “We did a **lot** more than just kiss.” Your eyes grow wide in horror, then the memory clears again.

 

_You and Sans are laying in his bed, your bodies tangled together, your hands cupping his face as you kiss him. You can feel a tongue, his tongue, summoned by the same magic he would use to fight, twisting hungrily into your mouth. His hips are pushing hard against yours, you can feel a swollen bulge through his shorts. “Fuck Frisk,” he gasps, pulling back from you, “You really know how to give me a bone-r!” You giggle and shove his chest playfully, but at the same time you wrap your thighs around his femur and you thrust your pelvis against his. He groans with need, shifting so he's on top of you. He pulls your pants off, kissing your stomach lovingly, making your breath hitch. He kneels between your legs, gently testing you with his fingers before he pulls down the waistband of his shorts and-_

 

“ **NO!** ” you shriek, slamming your hands against your eyes, “ **NO NO NO NO NO! WE DID NOT!** ” Revulsion wrenches in your gut. Sans looks at you searchingly, his face looks... hurt? Offended? You don't care, you kick your leg at him forcing him to back away. _I did_ _ **not**_ _fuck a_ _ **monster**_ _,_ you tell yourself, even as the playback of memory shows every detail, every hard thrust, every sweet moan, every drop of glistening sweat running down his face and your breasts, _No! That can't be right!_ But you can feel how you felt, your love, your need, his caring touches. You're shaking with mental rejection, but... you look at Sans, tears of confusion welling up in your eyes, you loved him once, you really did. Do you still? _No?_ You don't know, half of you hates him, but the other half wants him to hold you, to forgive you, to tell you it's going to be OK again. And the latter half is rapidly eclipsing the former. The memory of feelings, not just your love for Sans, but your caring for Papyrus, your admiration for Toriel and Undyne and Alphys. You start to sob uncontrollably, because _oh god_ these **were** your friends! Your family! And you... you...

 

“I killed them all,” you utter, your heart breaking, “Oh my god I killed them all!” you bury your face in your hands, crying fat, ugly tears, “They were my friends!” You jump as you feel Sans suddenly throw his arms around you, hugging you tightly. “It was an accident!” he cries, clutching your body against his chest, “He didn't mean it!” You struggle to understand what he means when the final piece of memory begins to play.

 

_It's snowing hard. You're running through the pristine powdery slush of the courtyard, laughing ecstatically. “Come on Sans!” you shout behind you, “You'll never catch me if you're being a **lazybones** !” Sans is huffing and puffing ten feet behind you, “Hey!” he calls, “Puns are **MY** bit!” he grins through the sweat that drips off his jaw. You stick your tongue out at him, bouncing in place before continuing to trot merrily along. “Be careful!” you hear him shout, “I think Papyrus was setting up traps around here somewhere!” _

 

“ _You just want me to slow down so you'll catch me!” you call back, skipping backwards so you can watch him approach you, but through the snow you fail to see the sudden panic that takes over his face. “Frisk, stop!” he yells, “Behind you!”_

 

“ _I'm not falling for that old trick!” you bound backwards again, and your foot catches a root and you feel yourself falling fast. Suddenly you don't feel cold anymore, there's a warmth spreading quickly through your chest._

 

“ _ **FRISK!!!** ” Sans screams, running towards you full tilt. You look down at your chest you see a metal spike protruding from your sweater, blood spilling out of the wound and staining the white snow between your feet. Sans reaches you, gasping for breath, “Ohgodohnoohfuckohgod-- **PAPYRUS!** ” You feel his hands on your face, forcing you to look up into his panic stricken eyes, “Stay with me Frisk, it's gonna be OK, you're gonna be fine, just look at me-” He turns his head and screams, “ **PAPYRUS COME QUICK!** ” You vision starts to fade but it sharpens when Sans gently smacks your face a couple times, “Come on, baby, you gotta stay awake for me now, ok?” you try to respond but the only thing that comes out of your mouth is a spasming cough that splutters blood down your chin. “ **Shit.** ” Sans hisses as Papyrus skids to halt behind him, “OH NO!” he exclaims, “YOU ARE NOT THE TYPE OF HUMAN I WANTED TO CATCH!” Sans whips around and shoves him hard, knocking him to the ground, “ **YOU FUCKING IDIOT!** ” he screeches, “ **YOU'RE STUPID TRAP ALMOST KILLED HER! GO GET TORIEL** **NOW!!!** ” _

 

_As Papyrus speeds away Sans grips your shoulders and shakes you hard to keep you alert, “Hey! Come on, you can beat this!” you feel tears running over your cheeks, your vision is so blurry Sans' face looks like a white oval hovering above a blue and gray blob. You feel so scared, you know you're going to die before Toriel can get to you, “S-sans,” you slur, blood thick in your mouth, “It hurrtsss...”_

 

“ _I know, kiddo,” he forces a smile on his face, “But you're so fucking strong, I know you can make it through this!” the tears streaming down his cheekbones tell a different story, “You know Pap would never hurt you, right? Some of his traps are better than others but all of them are stupid, and you're not going to die from something stupid, right?” You try to smile back at him, but you're sure your face is twisted with pain. He places a hand gently on your cheek, “Just stay with me.” His voice sounds so far away... “Just a few more minutes! You can do this!” It's like he's shouting through a thick pane of glass... “FRISK? **FRISK?!** ” You feel so sleepy... you can shut your eyes for just a moment, right? “No, no, Frisk! Stay awake, Frisk! **Look at me!** ” You just need... a little nap... it must be time to sleep, right?_

 

_It's so dark._

 

 


	3. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans experience after Frisk's first death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I found out there are heavy implications that Sans used to be a scientist so I fixed a bit in the middle!

Chapter 3: Here we go again

 

It had all happened so fast, one moment Sans and Frisk were enjoying a day in the snow, the next he was desperately trying to keep her alert as Papyrus ran to get help. The metal spike jutting through Frisk's chest was the only thing keeping the majority of her insides _inside_.

 

“S-sans,” slurred Frisk, blood thick in her mouth, “It hurrtsss...”

 

“I know, kiddo,” Sans forced a smile on his face, “But you're so fucking strong, I know you can make it through this!” the tears streaming down his cheekbones told a different story, “You know Pap would never hurt you, right? Some of his traps are better than others but all of them are stupid, and you're not going to die from something stupid, right?” Frisk tried to smile, but her face was contorted, her pain evident. He placed a hand gently on her cheek, “Just stay with me.” Her eyelids started to droop, “Just a few more minutes! You can do this!” It was almost like she couldn't her him, “FRISK? **FRISK?!** ” Her eyes slipped closed, and her body went slack “No, no, Frisk! Stay awake, Frisk! **Look at me!** ” He shook her shoulders hard, “Come on! Frisk!”

 

Papyrus ran up to him, snow flying in all directions, with a very distressed Toriel slung over his shoulder, Sans only heard part of what she was saying as they approached, “--yrus, you made a horrible mess in my kitchen!” He turned to call to them, letting go of Frisk momentarily, but her body lurched forward and he spun to catch her. Her body's dead weight forced him to his knees, his arms around her torso as her limbs hung as limp as a rag-doll's. Papyrus set Toriel down in the snow, her fussing immediately ceased when she saw the blood, “Oh my goodness!” she cried, her hands flying up to her mouth, “What in the world happened?” Sans couldn't answer, he sat dumbstruck as blood pooled slowly around him, soaking his clothes and staining his bones.

 

“It was an accident.” whispered Papyrus, his voice quiet and hoarse, unaccustomed to anything but shouting, “She must have tripped the wrong wire...” Toriel laid a hand on Sans' shoulder, “Sans... there's nothing I can do.” He looked up at her, Frisk's face nestled in his coat, “She's gone.” He shook his head violently, “No. Not like this. Not _from_ this!” Toriel knelt down close to him, but didn't say anything more. It felt like an eternity passed before anyone spoke again. “Brother, I am so... so sorry.” Papyrus said, shaking, tears wetting his scarf.

 

 _This can't be real_ Sans' skull swam with denial, _I'm having a nightmare._ The air around him suddenly felt empty, he looked to his side, expecting to see the maternal figure of Toriel, but she was gone. Papyrus was gone, too. Had they just abandoned him there, clutching the dead body of his girlfriend? He looked around, a sudden anger gripping him, but it dissipated when he noticed it wasn't just them, but the trees in the distance had vanished as well. Like a rapidly approaching storm, the world seemed to fall away. Sans tried to hold Frisk tighter but he when felt his arms against his own chest his skull whipped around so quickly that the vertebrae in his neck popped. Frisk was gone. Even her blood had vanished. Sans stood up, shaking, “What's happening?!” he yelled at nothing. He was standing all alone, in a circle of light that was rapidly closing on him.

 

 

Sans bolted upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his skull. His clothes stuck to his ribs as he sat gasping for breath. _It... it **was** a nightmare. _He breathed a huge sigh of relief, laying a hand on his chest to ground himself. His other hand felt the sheets next to him, seeking the comforting warmth of Frisk, but she wasn't there. _Stay calm,_ he thought, a slight panic surfacing, _she just went to the kitchen for a snack._ He decided to get up and find her regardless, he didn't think he was going to be able to sleep again after that. He trotted down to the kitchen in just his shirt and shorts, finding not Frisk, but Papyrus, who was pulling his boots on in preparation for the day. “GOOD MORNING BROTHER!” he shouted, “I AM SURPRISED TO SEE ONE AS LAZY AS YOURSELF AWAKE AT THIS HOUR!” Sans chuckled, “Yeah, just had a bad dream, where's --” his voice stopped in his throat, preventing him from continuing. “WHERE'S WHAT, BROTHER?” Sans felt his neck bones, he tried to say “Frisk” but his voice wouldn't let him. “ARE YOU ILL, BROTHER?” Sans laughed nervously, “Yeah, I'm just uhh,” Papyrus raised an eyebrow at him, “I'm just sick of lazing around, haha!” He saw Papyrus out and started looking for Frisk in every room, _That was strange,_ he thought, _but I'm sure it's nothing._ He checked the kitchen, the living room, and even the bathroom, with each room his anxiety grew.

 

 _M-maybe she went to Grillby's? … without telling me … because she's done that before right?_ He went back to his bedroom for clothes and his panic hit the roof. Frisk's clothes were gone. On top of that, all the clothes and gifts she'd ever bought him were gone. The “Bone Daddy” shirt she'd hand sewn for him: Gone. The shoes she'd gotten him after he'd mentioned that his feet hurt standing at his posts all day: GONE. He tore his room apart searching for any trace of her and there was none. He found himself on his hands and knees on the floor of his room shaking.

 

 _There is a sane, logical explanation for this._ He told himself as he got to his feet and pulled on his jacket, which felt oddly newer than it had yesterday. He slipped his feet into his shoes and thought they felt newer too, the soles seemed less sunken than before. He headed towards the front door and as his hand touched the knob his eyes caught sight of the calender and he froze as solid as ice. Papyrus had a habit of crossing off days on the calender, and he was almost religious about it. So it didn't make sense that he would have forgotten a **day** , much less an entire fucking _**year**_.

 

Sans ran from sentry post to sentry post, ripping calenders off their pegs. After the fifth post he couldn't take it anymore, he hit his knees in the snow, his skull pounding. He didn't know how long he sat there before Undyne trotted up, “Man your post properly Sans!” her hands were on her hips as she glared at him, “Today is a bad day to be lazy! A HUMAN has been spotted in the underground!” Sans looked at Undyne with disbelief, “Um... Undyne... what day is it?”

 

 

Sans rested his skull in his hands, his elbows on the sentry post. A year. A whole year. Had he dreamed a whole year? He wracked his mind for answers and a thought came to him, he remembered working with Alphys and talking about anomalies and inconsistencies in the space-time continuum. The scientist had said recently she still couldn't pinpoint what was causing it but they had become a real problem and the only thing she had noticed that was different was that Frisk had come to them.Slowly Sans pieced it together, something had happened and they had gone back to the day that Frisk had arrived, and only he could remember her. He stared off into the distance and another thought occurred to him, if he remembered, then Frisk must remember too! _She's probably terrified,_ he realized, _no-one knows her, and the last thing she remembers is **dying**. _ He looked up and down the path and tried to recall how that day had gone. Then inspiration hit him, _I'll go to the store and get all her favorite snacks! Then we can just pick up where we left off!_ He laughed loudly to himself at the thought of being a year ahead of everyone, _I'm going to pull sooo many pranks._

 

Sans left the store with a bag full of candies, chips, cookies, and drinks, his grin so wide it almost hurt his cheekbones. He walked down the path in what his best guess as to the reverse of Frisk's original trajectory. _She probably found Pap by now, they'll be coming this way any minute._ He walked a bit faster, eager to find her and show her that he still knew her even if no-one else did.

 

A familiar feeling filled his bones, and somehow he knew he was getting close. Before long a familiar figure came into view and Sans had never felt happier to see stripes. Frisk stood in the path, a year younger, no doubt, but it was her. Sans started to call to her, but his voice was strangled when he happened to glance down at Frisk's hands. In her right hand was a bloody knife and in her left was a bright red scrap of fabric that Sans recognized as Papyrus' scarf. He dropped the bag and snacks flew in every direction. “F-frisk?” he called tentatively, and she turned to face him. Her eyes were dark and cold, she held up the scarf and Sans could see dust particles still clinging to it, “I've killed everyone else.” she said, her voice heavy with anger, “And I'll kill you, too.”

 

A sudden instinctual burst of magic teleported Sans far away. He collapsed, sweating and gasping, on the floor of Castle Dreemurr's entryway. “Wake up.” he whispered to himself, clutching his head, “Wake up wake up wake up!” He screwed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to awaken from what had to be another nightmare, but nothing happened. After sitting there for a long time he heard the gentle sound of footsteps behind him. He turned to see Frisk standing there, her shirt stained red, the knife in her hand dripping blood on the stone floor. The gravity of the situation his him so hard he thought his spine would break. This was **real**. Just like the **last one** was real. And Frisk had _killed_ everyone. She approached him slowly, her eyes deadly focused. “Frisk... how could you?”

 

“They were monsters. They deserved to die.”

 

“You... you can't mean that...”

 

“Oh but I do. From the moment I found myself in this hellhole, I knew that nothing that lived down here could be good.”

 

“But Frisk, those were your _friends!_ ”

 

She laughed, but it wasn't the laugh he knew, it was a sinister, psychotic laugh. “Don't you remember?” Sans asked, frantic, backing away from the knife-wielding maniac he had thought was the woman he loved. “I remember falling down a hole.” she lunged at him and he barely managed to dodge her swing. A single look in her eyes and he knew. _She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember anything!_ Her onslaught continued and Sans was forced to fight back, but he focused on defense and redirection rather than trying to hit her. “Come on,” he said, his fear cracked and he started to laugh, “How could you forget a _bonehead_ like me?” No response, no laughter. “Don't you remember when I took you to the _bone-zone_ the first time?” She snarled at the implication, and he grew more desperate, “Or-or when we put pasta in Pap's shoes??” She threw herself forward and Sans lost control of his instincts. He grabbed the knife and twisted it around, plunging it into Frisk's chest before he could stop himself. “Oh god,” Sans gasped, shaking with equal parts rage and sorrow. Inches from her face, sobbing hysterically, he cried, “Why did you do this?! They were your **friends**!” He twisted his fist in the front of her bloody shirt, holding her against a pillar. “ **WHY FRISK?!** ” he screamed. But her eyes had gone blank and glassy, and he realized with horror that she was dead. Again. And this time _he_ had killed her! He let go of her and her body dropped to ground at his feet.

A familiar feeling swelled up in him, he looked past the pillars and saw that the world was quickly disappearing again. “Here we go again.” he groaned, “Maybe next time it'll go back to normal.”   


	4. One More Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk try to fix things
> 
> Note: ok so I found a way to post this from my phone (it was NOT EASY) so if there are any mistakes I'll fix them as I see them! Enjoy chapter 4 everybody!!

After the darkness engulfed you the memories were finally over. As you blinked reality back into focus you noticed Sans staring into your eyes intensely. A look of overwhelming relief and recognition took over his face, “It's you.”

***

Sans sat next to you on the ground, his arms folded on his knees as he stared into the distance. Every part of your body was aching, bruises and cuts littering your skin, face dirty and bloody and tear-streaked. “I talked to Alphys after I... after I killed you the first time,” he said finally, “I asked her if every time-line would be different.” He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his skull, “She had no idea. No one could remember the other time-lines so she couldn't be sure.” He looked at you, but you were staring at nothing, trying to process all that had happened. Sitting numbly, you were only vaguely aware of the pain in your body. “Every time I was forced to put you down a little piece of me broke inside.” He clutched his chest for emphasis, “I was starting to lose hope of ever seeing the real you again.” At this a shuddering laugh (or was it a sob?) escaped your lips, “How do you know the real me _isn't_ the murdering psychopath?” You buried your aching face in trembling hands, “How am I ever going to fix this? How can I ever ask you to forgive me?!” You felt Sans wrap his arm around your shoulders, pulling you against him. There was a long silence.

“I can't believe I killed Papyrus.” You whispered, pulling a red scarf out of your pocket, “He... He just kept giving me chances to walk away, to be friends, and I...” You covered your mouth and curled into a ball, clinging to the scarf like a lifeline, “I _mocked_ him! And then I _killed_ him!” You felt the grip on your shoulder tighten, and a bony finger pulled your chin up to look into the lights of Sans' eyes, “You weren't yourself, something happened to you.” Tears rolled over your cheeks, “When I woke up I felt so disoriented and... and angry at everything! I didn't remember anybody and I-” Sans pressed his finger to your lips, gently shushing you, “You remember now, and that means there's a chance.”

“What do you mean?” You wiped the tears from your face, wincing at the pain it caused. Sans didn't answer, he stood up and shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out your knife, “You remember now,” he repeated, “So if you start over again, you might _still_ remember, and we can try again.” Looking at the still bloodstained blade you understood, one more death and it could all be over, one more try to get it right. You stood up, as well as could be expected anyway, and with your back to a pillar you spoke, “I understand. I'm ready.” Sans stood in front of you, knife poised, “Are you sure?” You nodded and he stepped closer, placing a hand on the pillar next to your neck and pressing the tip of the knife between where your fourth and fifth ribs were located, just under your breast. You closed your eyes and took a breath, waiting for the pain and the sound of your vitals display going berserk, but it never came. You peeked at Sans and he seemed frozen in place, sweat dripping off his skull as he stared into your face.

He pressed the blade a bit harder, barely piercing the flesh and you whimpered in pain. Immediately he pulled away, turning and flinging the knife across the room with a frustrated roar. In the distance was the sound of metal clanging against stone. He stood with his head hanging, breathing heavily. “I can't.” he muttered. Startled, you slid to the floor, gasping and pressing a hand against your thudding heart. Sans clawed at the top of his skull, “I can't kill you. Not now that you're _you_ again. I just can't!”

_dingdingding_

The display hovering over your forearm was flashing again, with a new message:

[Sans is sparing you.]

[Retry]        [Continue]

You stared at the message, dumbfounded. _Could it really be that easy? Could I just... try again?_ You showed the message to Sans and a startlingly large grin tore across his face, “This is it, isn't it?” he said, “You can go back without having to die!”

“But what if it doesn't work?” You asked, the light from the display casting your face in sinister shadow, “What if I come back crazy again?” Sans cupped your face in his hands, “Don't you see, Frisk? Every time you went back you had _died_ , but if this sends you back _without_ dying, everything will be right again!” He was so sure, it filled you with determination. You opened your mouth to speak, but then stopped and nodded firmly. Without another thought you pressed the button marked “Retry” and waited. In the distance you heard a frightening sound, like a rumbling, or the sound of a giant disk spinning beneath your feet. Your mind told you to panic, but Sans placed a hand on your shoulder, “Don't worry, I've been through this a hundred times.” his grin reassured you and you waited.

The world began to crumble away, slowly at first, but picking up speed as it approached where you stood. The far away scenery seemed to be enveloped in a thick, black fog, disappearing from sight as the darkness came closer. Even though you knew there was nothing to be afraid of, you couldn't help the fear that inched up your spine and you found yourself hugging Sans tightly, hiding your face in the thick plush of his jacket. Strong arms held you close, but you felt alone. Looking around you couldn't see anything, only intense shadow, even the ground below your feet seemed nonexistent.

A tiny pinprick of light appeared before you, and you reached toward it, but it looked impossibly far. What was that light? Why was it so far away? And why did your arm feel heavy?

***

_Where am I?_ All around you were bright yellow flowers, petals clung to your clothes and hair, you realized that the tiny light in the distance was the sun, shining through the hole in Mt. Ebott that you had fallen down. You sat up groggily, peering all around. A small flower with a cheerful face peered back at you, “Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower! You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?” it said with saccharine sweetness, “Golly! You must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!” Small white pellets appeared around it, “Ready? Here we go!”

You knew how this worked, this demon in yellow petals wasn't going to fool you again! You dodged the first barrage of attacks with ease, rolling out of the way and protecting yourself, but then you were surrounded by the projectiles and Flowey's face contorted into a hideous, evil grimace, “In this world it's kill or BE killed!” it shrieked as the orbs closed in on you. As if on cue a fireball blasted the screeching plant into cinders, saving you. You looked around and saw Toriel, her usual mothering concern softening her already fleecy features, “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...” She reached out a fur covered hand, “Do not be afraid, my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.” You didn't tell her you already knew her, you simply took her hand and let her continue speaking, a speech you had heard a hundred times.

She led you through the catacombs, showing you how to bypass the simple puzzles and traps with the care you would expect from a mother. You happily accepted the cell phone she gave you, noting with a slight disappointment that only one number was programmed in it, but you knew that, too. After she left you alone, you sneaked away and continued on without her, crunching through the leaves littering the floor of the ruins.

You reached Toriel's house before too long and ate with her. She led you to a room she had clearly prepared for a small child, but you were grateful nonetheless. You took a nap and continued on, telling Toriel that you would come back as soon as you could. You left the crumbling ruins behind you and stepped onto a snowy path flanked by dark, dead trees. Shivering involuntarily, you walked briskly along. A beaten sentry post came into view and your heart leaped. You ran towards it and almost threw yourself over the table, the sight of empty condiment bottles greeting you, but nothing else. Eyebrows knitting together, you sorted through memories to recall where you found Sans the first time. Many visions of death and blood forced you to stop trying, your head spinning from the effort. You chose to keep following the path, maybe you were too early?

“--AVEN'T YOU RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES YET?!” came a screeching voice from not too far ahead of you, and hope surged in your chest. Two figures appeared on the path, one tall and lanky with a red scarf around his neck, the other shorter, stockier, with a blue jacket. You tried to call out his name, but your voice wouldn't cooperate. Doubtless, and filled with determination, you bolted, sprinting at full speed toward Sans. He looked up just in time to see you leap at him, arms wide.

After you tackled Sans into the snow he laid there, stunned. Papyrus stomped and yelled, “A HUMAN! A HUMAN! SANS PLEASE LET ME CAPTURE IT!” You giggled at his overeager enthusiasm, despite the tears that started to gush from your eyes. When you looked up at Sans his eyes were filled with recognition and careful optimism, you placed a hand on his cheekbone and whispered, “Sorry for jumping your bones, I just couldn't hold back.” His chest swelled with joy and he hugged you hard, laughter echoing off the trees around you. Papyrus stood dumbstruck, completely bewildered by the scene. After a long moment, you stood and Sans said, “Sorry, bro, I think this human captured me! But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get another chance someday.” Pap huffed and stamped away, grumbling and confused.

“I can't believe it worked.” you said, but your heart was still heavy with guilt, “Sans, I-”

“Not another word.” he interrupted, looking at you with a smile, “It never happened.” he cupped your face in his hands, “And even if it did, we can talk about it later. Let's just enjoy this victory for a little while.” His grin turned mischievous, “And I know just how I want to celebrate.” You blushed hard, _He's right, we can talk about it later,_ you held his hand in yours, _it's not like I'm going anywhere, **ever again!**_


	5. We should be doing other things, but instead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it through countless resets, deaths, and pain, there's only one thing on Sans' mind. And he makes sure it's the only thing on Frisk's mind too.

You felt your back hit the wood of Sans' bedroom door, his teeth pressed against your lips in a desperate kiss. Your mind was swimming with a mixture of joy, lust, guilt, and the knowledge that you should really be doing other things. You should be “meeting” everyone again. You should be talking to Sans about how to move forward. You should find Alphys and discuss the time-lines. A ghostly blue tongue delved into your mouth and the thoughts were forced away as your cheeks flushed with heat. Bony fingers wormed up your shirt as you pushed Sans' jacket from his shoulders, his hips pressed hard into your groin and you gasped for breath.

There would be no first-time awkwardness with him now. No meek exploration of bodies, you each knew which buttons to press, where to touch, where to lick, where to bite. The constant rutting of his bones on your flesh made your knees weak and only his hands kept you up against the door. He bit gently at your neck and you moaned with need, your hands gripping at his collarbones. You licked the line tracing his mandible to the hinge of his jaw and he growled hungrily, pulling you to the bed. In one swift motion he pulled the sweater over your head and pounced upon your bra-clad breasts, nuzzling and licking one, then the other, until you were squirming.

He flipped you over so your belly was against the bed and unhooked your bra with ease. He ran his tongue along the curve of your spine, making you arch against him. A low chuckle echoed from him as he turned you back over, tossing your bra to the floor and playing with your now exposed nipples. “S-Sanss!” you whined, wriggling under him until he got the message and unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down. “Why are so eager to get _boned?_ ” he teased, “It's not like we're in a hurry...” he dipped his head down and dragged his tongue along the crease between your stomach and thigh, the highly sensitive patch of skin sent pleasure like a lightning bolt to your brain. He pressed his carpals against the insides of your thighs and pushed gently to spread them apart. He hadn't removed your underwear yet and though the fabric was thin, it was still an infuriating buffer between your skin and his touch as he began to gently rub the mound of flesh with two fingers.

His touch, his presence, it was all so electric! Your body felt as taut as a bowstring and yet still relaxed. Every sense was heightened, the smell of sweat on flesh and bone, the sound of moaning and whimpering punctuating by his delighted chuckles, the texture of the sheets and pillows beneath you, and the sight – oh the sight! – of his glowing blue eye illuminating the predatory grin he wore as he gazed upon you. He finally stripped your underwear off you and let out an appreciative sigh at your nudity, “ _God_ , I almost forgot how beautiful you are...” You blushed and looked away, eliciting a small chuckle from Sans as he dipped his face down between your legs. Your body tensed as he leaned his cheek on your inner thigh, “I missed this... I missed _you_ so much...” He breathed in deeply through his nose and shuddered, “I missed your _scent_ too, although...” he ran his glowing tongue over his teeth, “not as much as I missed your _**taste!**_ ” Your hips bucked as he ran his tongue across the petals of your sex, flicking the tip over your clit. You slapped your hands over your mouth to muffle the squeal as he probed into you with a finger.

A soft blue glow surrounded your wrists and pulled them gently away from your face. “Please, sweetheart,” Sans whispered, one hand wrapped around your thigh, the other held in a casting pose, “I've waited so long for this, don't deprive me of your sweet voice after all this time...” Your face flushed with heat, “I just...” As if reading your mind Sans explained, “Papyrus won't be home for hours,” he rubbed his teeth against your skin, “He's going to recalibrate his puzzles, check and double-check his traps, and then he'll be training with Undyne until dark.” He snapped his fingers and his stereo clicked to life, playing music, “But if you're still worried about noise, _that_ should cover up most of it.”

You managed a weak smile and he returned to his loving ministrations, easily sliding his finger back into you while his tongue worked between and around your folds. Mewling whimpers fluttered from your lips as he worshiped your body, quickly turning to moaning cries when he added another finger, curling them inside you expertly so that you arched so hard you feared you might break in half. “That's it, baby,” he purred, “Let me hear how good it is...” He twisted his tongue around your clit, massaging the sensitive nub. Your hands scrambled for purchase on his smooth, sweat-slicked skull, desperately trying to push him into you. Sans growled and thrust his fingers into you harder, delighting in the screams of pleasure it caused. “ _ **You taste so fucking good,**_ ” he grunted, slurping up your juices with a noise that made your face turn crimson.

You felt your climax approaching like a tidal wave, your toes curling against Sans' sides; but, just as you were on the edge, he pulled away, grinning wickedly. He knelt in front of you and pulled you against his lap with one hand while he licked his fingers clean, moaning at their sweet taste and smell. You took the opportunity to grind shamelessly against the front of his shorts, moaning lewdly as you chewed your lip. Sans' cheeks tinted blue at your actions, though he tried to act nonchalant, wiping the sweat from his brow. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to you, rubbing harder against him and kissing him hungrily. You could taste yourself on his tongue, the tangy flavor mixing with the sweetness of his faux saliva. A hazy memory floats to the surface, your hands seem to move on their own, snaking up his shirt as you silently count to the seventh rib. You don't know why, you probably never knew actually, but for some reason the seventh rib down on each side was always the most sensitive. Sans had grown deathly still, his phalanges gripping your thighs much harder than he needed to, and when you wrapped your fingers around the chosen ribs his bones shook, making a sound like a rattlesnake's tail.

As you stroked the bones tenderly air hissed out from between Sans' teeth, “ _Fffuuuccckkkk!_ ” He slammed his hips against you and your fingers instinctively tightened. His sockets were pinched shut, but blue vapor still leaked out of the left side. “Sans...” you murmured, “L-look at me... please...” he relented, looking down at you, you know you must have been a mess: sweaty, flushed, red-cheeked, but you didn't care. He breathed wordlessly and reached down to adjust his waistband, letting his cobalt member spring free and it slapped your stomach heavily, sending a pleasant ripple of lust across your skin. You wrapped your hands, still under his shirt, around to the back of his rib cage and dragged your fingertips across his shoulder blades. Unable to take anymore he pinned your arms to the bed magically before he was able to regain his trademark smirk. “Damn, babe,” he quipped, “I guess I should stop teasing you, huh?” You nodded eagerly, straining against the blue light holding you down. After one more long kiss he positioned himself against your slick opening and pressed in slowly.

“ _Nng, so tight..._ ” he groaned, pushing in harder, “D-didn't I warm you up enough, baby?” You whimpered at the slight pain his girth was causing, it felt like the first time you had – then it hit you – this was the first time you'd had sex (technically)! “S-shit!” you swore, “I'm a fucking virgin again, Sans!” He froze and stared at you, mouth agape, before snorting, “Fuck me! Of _course_ you are!” He slowed his pace to a crawl, “Don't worry, babe, I remember how much it hurt, I'll try to make it good for you this time.” The discomfort faded, replaced by a gentle stretching sensation as he carefully slid inside you. His fingers were shaking hard on your hips and his femurs trembled as he maintained control and went as slow as he could to avoid hurting you. Once he was fully buried within your silky warmth he grabbed the sheets next to your throat and let out a wavering sigh. You gave your muscles a testing squeeze and the moan he let out sent chills through your body. You hooked your ankles behind his pelvis and wiggled, uttering a contented noise at the lack of pain.

Sans caressed your throat and jaw tenderly, asking, “You ready, now?” after you made an affirmative whimper, he sighed, “Good, cuz holding still like this is _killing_ me.” He pressed his hands into the bed and started to thrust, softly at first, but he gradually picked up the pace. He tucked his hands under your ass and angled your hips upward, slamming down into you with desperate, hungry grunts and moans. You tilted your head back and cried out in ecstasy, your nails digging into the mattress, “Oh god! Oh Sans! _Ahhhn!!_ ” He quivered at the sound of his name on your lips, “Oh fuck kiddo, _say it again!_ ” He fucked you mercilessly, and you egged him on through it all, screaming his name and moaning. The magic that had been pinning you down broke and you threw your arms around him, panting and kissing his vertebrae. Sans shifted his weight so he could comfortably reach down and roll your clit under his thumb. Your whole body spasmed in a nearly painful way and colors exploded in front of your eyes, the delirious cry could probably have been heard all the way in Hotland. As you started to come down you could hear Sans panting, “ _...uckfuckfuck you feel so fucking **good** baby! I... I'm gonna-_ ” a strangled sound wrenched free of his voice and his thrusts became much harder and more erratic. “ _ **Ungh FUCK!**_ ” His cock, buried to the hilt in your aching body, twitched and streamed a hot, sticky mess that leaked out of you and dribbled down your thighs onto the bed. His body shook hard but he didn't stop pumping into you until you started to whine from over-stimulation.

You shivered as Sans licked the sweat from your breasts, dragging his tongue across your collarbones and up your throat. “I'm ashamed to admit it...” he whispered into the hollow of your neck, “But there were some nights where the only thing that kept me going was the dream of having the real you in my bed again.” You regarded him with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, he continued, “Sometimes it felt wrong, but I couldn't help it... It gave me hope... thinking about the way you moan and writhe,” He held you against him, “Some part of me knew that that you _couldn't_ just be _**gone.**_ ” You ran your thumb across his teeth, “Sans, I _promise_ , I'm never going to leave you, or hurt you, ever again!” Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, “Or anyone _else_ either.” He shushed you, “I know.” He smirked, “Because if you even tried I'd have to fuck some sense into you!” You both laughed softly, and snuggled together in a heap of sweaty limbs and bones.

***

You don't know when you fell asleep, or how long you slept, but the next you remembered was the sound of the front door banging open and Papyrus calling out, “SANS? I HAVE RETURNED FROM UNDYNE'S! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THAT HUMAN?” Your heart thudded against your ribcage and you tried to shake Sans awake, hissing, “ _Sans! Wake up! We fell asleep!_ ” He mumbled groggily, “S'ok, Pap won't be back for... hours...” You groaned and shook harder, “It's _been_ hours! He's home now!” His sockets popped open and he sprang into action, pulling his pants up and throwing his jacket back on, “Shit ok, just wait here! I'll go talk to him.” He stopped at the door and surveyed your still naked body, grinning, “You know, most people don't get a second chance to make a first impression,” he winked, “I'd get dressed.” with that he slipped out the door and went to greet his brother.

As you recovered your clothes from the dirty floor you couldn't stop smiling. _It's funny,_ you thought to yourself, _of all the reputations I could have..._ You snorted as you headed out the door, fully dressed. If you had to pick, letting the others think you had jumped into bed with Sans after one encounter was worlds better than being known as a murderous psychopath. You smoothed your hair as you plodded down the stairs, preparing yourself to “meet” Papyrus and deal with the hugs and enthusiasm he was sure to pour out.

You weren't prepared for the panicked look on Sans' face. Or the angry one on Pap's. Or for Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This _was_ gonna be the last chapter buuuuut then I had a horrible idea to torture y'all with! I wonder what Alphys wants. And why is Papyrus angry? (I bathe in your tears.)


	6. Something is Wrong

“Alphys, just calm down and tell me what you think happened.”

Alphys looked simultaneously livid and terrified. You could feel your heartbeat start to pick up because of her expression. Sans stood at the foot of the stairs, blocking advances from either you or the others. The stout lizard held a small glowing screen in her hands, but it was turned in a way that you couldn't see what was on it. “I don't _think_ it happened! I _**know**_ it did!” she glared at Sans, though her eyes kept fearfully darting towards you. She fussed with the screen and shoved it towards Sans, a grainy video began to play, it was Alphys' lab, and YOU were there! You realized all too quickly that somehow Alphys had acquired a recording of a previous time-line! You stood frozen as the video showed you killing the reptilian scientist and leaving her cold on the floor.

“S-she's a **murderer** , Sans!” Alphys squawked, her fingers shaking. Sans forced out a nervous laugh, “That's not possible, Doc,” he gestured vaguely at her, “I mean... you're right here!” She sneered at him, “I know I'm here now! She hasn't killed me **this** time!” Sans tried to keep up the act, playing dumb, but you could see the sweat pouring down the back of his skull. “Hehe t- _this_ time?” he feigned looking at a wristwatch, “is your watch running _weird?_ ”

Alphys huffed and snorted, then paused and sniffed the air. “UGH!” She slapped a scaly hand across her snout, “Oh my GOD, Sans! Are you _kidding_ me?” Sans faltered, and muttered under his breath, “Shit, I forgot you could smell that.” You cocked an eyebrow at Sans, who was looking ashamed, but Alphys continued, “She's been here for like, an hour! And she's a killer!” You stepped forward slightly, “A-Alphys?” She jumped backward, screeching, “ **Stay away from me!** ” as her scales stood on end. Tears filled your eyes, you knew you had done wrong but you had risked everything to come back and make things right. Although, admittedly, letting Sans fuck you silly probably wasn't the best first step. Papyrus intervened, “Brother, do you know what she's talking about? Is this human a killer?” Sans sighed and kneaded his nasal bone between his fingers, you knew he couldn't lie to Pap, he was too sweet and innocent. “Papyrus, just listen-”

“SO THEN IT'S TRUE?!” you jumped at the sudden yell as the taller brother began to advance towards you, but Sans threw up his hands in a blocking motion, “Pap, _listen!_ ”

“WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO UNDYNE IMMEDIATELY! SHE WILL FACE JUSTICE!” He tried to grab you but Sans pushed him back, “She hasn't _done_ anything!”

“Well she's done at least _one_ thing today.” Alphys snorted, eliciting a glare from the short skeleton. Your heart pounded and your breathing became ragged as you slumped down onto the stairs, grabbing the back of Sans' hoodie for support as tears flowed down your cheeks. “Is... Is she having a panic attack?” Alphys asked, looking truly concerned. Sans turned and took you in his arms, patting you hair reassuringly, “Does she look like she's capable of killing anyone?” he asked angrily.

The scientist stammered, “B-b-but--! The evidence! I--” She frantically fussed with the tablet, pulling up more videos, “It wasn't just _me!_ She got Undyne! Mettaton! Look!” She pushed the screen towards Sans, “She killed _Papyrus!_ ” Sans winced and Pap gasped audibly, but you didn't have to look to know what they were seeing, you could see it in your head. There was very little variation between the memories of your fights with Papyrus, you had destroyed him without remorse every time. You sobbed at the sound of his skull hitting the ground, you had done it, you couldn't deny it.

Alphys gained confidence, rewinding the video and playing it again, “ _Look, Sans_ , or do you not need to?” Sans pointedly looked away, “You know I'm telling the truth.” From over Sans' shoulder you could see Papyrus holding a hand over his throat, the lights of his eyes locked on the screen. It was eerie, watching yourself die, you knew that too well.

“B-Brother?”

“Papyrus... you don't... it's not how it seems.”

Papyrus' face contorted into a grimace of grief and rage, you would have expected shouting from him then, but his voice stayed deathly quiet, “I am calling Undyne.” Sans kept his arms around you, but he turned to face his brother, “Pap, _please_ , just give me a chance to explain!” But he was already dialing his phone, shaking with the weight of perceived betrayal. You could only imagine how he must feel, from his perspective his beloved older brother had chosen a human – a murderer – over him. “UNDYNE! WE FOUND THE HUMAN!” He glared at Sans, “MY BROTHER WAS HARBORING HER.” The look on the brothers' faces were soul crushing. You remembered what had happened the last time Undyne had successfully captured you and began to panic again, even if you came back from it you didn't want to die! In a flurry of terror-fueled energy you shoved away from Sans and bolted out the door before any of them could stop you. You heard Alphys shriek, “She's getting away!” as you darted into the thick trees behind the house.

Blinded by fear you ran as hard as you could, branches tore at your flesh and clothes and left angry red cuts in their wake. When you couldn't run anymore you collapsed next to a tree and sobbed, the adrenaline wore off quickly and pain took hold of you. Blood oozed down your arms and legs, soaking your ruined clothes with crimson. A voice behind you snapped, “ _ **Why did you run?!**_ ” causing you to yelp and jump back, smacking your head on a low branch. You clutched at the throbbing lump and cried, “This wasn't supposed to happen!” Sans sighed heavily, squatting down next to you, “I know. But still, _why did you run_? Don't you know how bad that looks?” You shook, from fear or sorrow or cold you didn't know, but the look you gave Sans must have been pathetic. “Gods you look awful, come here.” he looked over your arms and legs, then held your chin as he surveyed the cuts on your face, “Yeah, that's going to scar.” You didn't care if it did, in your opinion you deserved scars.

There was a flash of blue light and Sans forefinger glowed with flame, “Hold still, this is gonna sting.” he gently dragged his fingertip across each cut, sealing it and stopping the bleeding, “That's going to have to do until we get to Tori's.” He pulled you to your feet but you resisted when he tried to lead the way, “I... I can't face mother now...” you whispered, hugging your arms, “I'm bloody and torn up and... and wanted for murders I haven't even committed!” you added under your breath, “At least not in this time-line...” Bony fingers cupped your cheeks and Sans pressed his forehead against yours, “I know, baby.” He looked at your torn sweater and pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around you, “But, you can't stay out here in the cold, and Toriel can heal you properly.”

***

You got the reaction you expected when your goat-like adoptive mother saw you. “OH MY GOODNESS!!” she squawked, “What happened to you, my child?! Oh I knew I shouldn't have let you leave the ruins!” Toriel fussed over you, healing your wounds and getting you new clothes before gently shutting you in your room away from Sans because, “You don't need to see my child undressed!” Even in your state of distress you couldn't help but share a chuckle with him at that comment, but you did as requested and changed alone in your far-too-childish room. After you were dressed you headed into the living room and tried to explain what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this. I had serious writer's block and a lot going on in my personal life. Also sorry this chapter is a bit short!


	7. Sweet (Smelling) Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the run from the royal guard, Sans tries to help Frisk piece together her shattered memories. She already has the bad ones, so he starts with a really good one.

Toriel fidgeted with her glasses as she tried to understand what you had told her. “Let me get this straight,” she said finally, “The royal guard wants to arrest you for murders... that you haven't committed... but at the same time you did?” You nodded, “Yes, that's the simplest way of putting it...” Toriel rubbed her temples in confusion, “But I still don't understand, alternate time-lines?” Sans interjected, “I know it's a lot to take in, but the important thing to know is that...” he looked over at you, “Frisk was not herself. She reset to this time-line so that she could make amends.” You looked into your adoptive mother's eyes and felt hopeful as she smiled back at you, “What's done is done, my child, and I can see that you are remorseful for your sins.” She hugged you gently, “It's too late now to fix this today, so we will have dinner and sort it out tomorrow, all right?”

 

After a relatively happy dinner with Toriel and Sans (who made awful puns and jokes to each other the entire time) you slipped into your bedroom to go to sleep. Toriel told Sans he could stay in the guest bedroom if he didn't want to go home. He accepted and plodded down the hall after giving you a chaste peck on the cheek. You laid in your small bed and tried to sleep, but you couldn't, you were still scared and being alone in the dark didn't help. The whole house was quiet, and you silently wished that Sans was with you.

 

As if he could read your mind, suddenly he blinked into existence next to your dresser, “Hey, babe.” he said happily, strolling over to the bed and laying next to you, “I hope you didn't think I was gonna leave you alone all night.” You snuggled into his chest, “Only for a minute.” you whispered.

 

“I was just waiting for Tori to fall asleep so I could come to you. God knows if she caught me in here she'd knock my skull into next month.” you stifled laughter at Sans' apparent fear of your fluffy mother. Something had been bothering you for a while and you now had the chance to bring it up, “Sans... how... how did Alphys _know?_ ” you asked, your voice smaller than you thought it would be. He sighed heavily, and replied, “I... I don't know how she got that video, I-”

 

“No!” You interjected, “Not that! I-I didn't mean that...” you finished softly, hiding your face in Sans' shirt. You didn't want to think about the accusations you faced, you didn't want to know where she had gotten the tapes, at least not right now. Sans shushed you, “Ok, ok, it's ok... well what do you mean then?” You face flushed, “How did she know we had... been together?” Sans shifted uncomfortably, “OH.” he covered his eyes with his hand and tried not to laugh, “Alphys has a um... very _gifted_ nose.” You stared at him incredulously, “She _smelled_ it?” Sans nodded, losing his battle with the grin on his face, “She used to catch us **all the time**. I'm not sure if she smells the sweat, or the hormones, or my... um... anyway... it was actually pretty funny the first time it happened! Do you remember?” You tried to think back, but your mind still flooded with images of blood and death, so you shook your head, “I can't right now...” Sans petted your hair, smirking, “Well, how 'bout I refresh your memory?”

 

***

 

Alphys had asked you and Sans to come help her test out some new features for Mettaton. Apparently the robot entertainer wanted to add a magic show to his (unnecessarily) long list of programs. She had upgraded his arms to perform sleight of hand tricks and added several hollowed out compartments in his body to release small animals on command. So you sat there with your skeletal boyfriend as a captive audience.

 

“Is this your card, Darling?” Mettaton asked, holding up a king of spades decorated with his EX-model face. You shook your head, “No MTT, that's not it, sorry.” That was the wrong answer, unfortunately, as Mettaton's new programming had told him exactly how to do the trick, and he started to short circuit. Alphys panicked and turned him off before his head exploded, the wheeled him to the back to try and fix the faulty code, “Y-you guys wait here! I'll be right back I p-promise!”

 

“Well that was _magical_ ,” Sans huffed, unhappy to have been dragged along, “I was completely _spellbound,_ how about you?” you snorted, “Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, I know some street magicians on the surface that make MTT look like a grand wizard.”

 

“This is stupid.”

 

“Oh come on, don't be that way...” you smirked with a sudden thought, “Heyyy... _I_ know a magic trick!” Sans gave you a skeptic, sideways glance, “Oh _do you_?” You nodded, “Uh-huh! I can take off my bra without taking off my shirt!” you smiled brightly at him for a few moments while he stared at you blankly. “That sounds... impressive, but what makes it magic?”

 

“Presentation!” you popped off the stool and struck a pose before reaching behind your back and unlatching your bra through your shirt. A few wiggles later you pulled your bra out of your sleeve and held it up, beaming. Sans looked at it for a few seconds before grinning wickedly, “Now how do I know you didn't just have a second bra already stowed in your sleeve?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“I think I need to inspect and make sure that you really don't have a bra on anymore!” he reached up and started to fondle your breasts before you smacked his hand away, “Sans! Alphys will be back any minute!” He chuckled and grabbed your hips, pulling you close to him, “You and I both know that Alphys never takes less than an hour to fix a glitch. Besides, I want to show you _my_ magic trick.” You huffed with red cheeks, “I've already seen your dick, and your 'shortcuts', what other tricks do -” you stopped short when you felt a sudden breeze between your thighs, you looked at Sans and he was suspending your panties across his forefingers. You slapped your hands down to pin your skirt in place while you made a noise like a strangled chipmunk, “ _ **Sans!**_ _Give me those back!!_ ” He held them out of your reach and laughed, “What's wrong babe? Your skirt is long enough to cover you!”

 

“That's not the point!” You squealed, looking over your shoulder nervously at the door to Alphys' lab. Sans stuffed your underwear in his pocket and started casually walking around the room. “It looks like Alphys started keeping a tidier house after she started dating Undyne, doesn't it?” You huffed, pulled your skirt down lower on your hips, and crossed your arms. Sans continued, unperturbed, “All of her papers are in folders, her figures are on shelves, hey look at this!”

 

When you looked up Sans was wearing one of Alphys' lab coats, and almost immediately your face heated up. Something about him in that coat got to you. He noticed it right away, “Babe?” he gave you an almost knowing look, “What? You got a thing for scientists?” You chewed your lip and looked away, wishing more than anything that you still had underwear on. At least your crossed arms hid your now-erect nipples from view. You felt his breath on your ear, “Should I be worried? I know you took Alphys out on a date once.”

 

“That was just for practice!” You sputtered, whipping around and meeting Sans' gaze made you freeze instantly. For a split second his eyes were dark and your blood ran cold, but then the light came back and his face returned to it's playful demeanor. He ran his hand along your cheek and said in a formal tone, “What a lovely specimen I've found!” he took your chin and gently turned your head from side to side as though he was examining you. You caught on that this had now become a game, so you let Sans 'examine' you, turning your head and flashing a penlight (he found it in Alphys' coat pocket) in your eyes and ears. He mimed speaking into a tape recorder, “Ahem, specimen appears to a healthy female. Pupillary and auditory responses normal.” He pulled out your arm and tapped your elbow, causing your arm to reflexively pop outward. “Standard reflexes normal,” here he grinned wickedly, “Next step is to test arousal response.” You looked at the door to Alphys' inner lab again, but you knew it would it be a long time before she came back out. When you looked back Sans' was waiting, inwardly you loved that he never did anything you didn't want to do, so you smiled and nodded at him that it was fine to continue. His smile grew brighter for a moment, then he regained his composure and resumed the game.

 

“Research on humans is very limited, so I'll be forced to perform _many_ different tests on this subject.” He winked at you, making you giggle. He began gently rubbing your breasts, taking special care to flick his fingertips over your nipples, making you shudder. “Subject's response to external stimuli appears promising, but more evidence is needed before a proper hypothesis can be made regarding the mating habits of humans.” He slipped his hands under your sweater and kneaded your breasts more firmly. Your knees started to feel weak, as they always did when he touched you this way, so he guided you to the stool and sat you down while he kept on. “Specimen appears to experience limb weakness with growing arousal, since subject is female this weakness could be to make her more pliant for her mate?” He kissed your neck, dragging his tongue across your flesh, and you let out a whimpering moan. “Special vocalizations show specimen is experiencing pleasure and willingness to continue...?”

 

“Yesss...” you whispered, knowing that he was asking permission before moving on. He slipped one hand out from under your sweater and carefully ran it up your thigh, your legs spread for him, you sucked in your breath as the cool air hit your damp skin. Sans dragged his fingers around your inner thighs, “Specimen is producing a slick fluid from their body, it seems to be a lubricant, most likely to ease the process of mating.” You looked down and saw the tell-tale blue glow of Sans' erection through his shorts, and you grew wetter as his fingers delved further up your thigh. Without saying a word you rolled your body so that your belly was on the stool and your bottom pressed against Sans' bulge. He immediately grabbed your hips and rolled his pelvis into you, groaning, “S-subject has presented herself to me, this action means she is ready and willing to be mated.” He leaned over you and whispered in your ear, “And I plan to enjoy every second of this … _experiment_...” You heard rustling as he pushed down the waistband of his shorts and a few moments later you felt his cock rub against your wet folds, he tried to continue his pretend scientist dialogue but his arousal was making him falter, “Subject's b-body is warm, suggesting that sexual arousal raises core temperature...”

 

You let out a wavering moan as he slid into you, his familiar girth stretching your walls pleasantly. He gripped your sides almost roughly until he was fully embedded in your warmth, “Fuck you're tight...” he moaned, finally abandoning the science banter for his usual dirty talk, “How you feeling, baby?” You wiggled your hips in response, gnawing your lip as you looked over your shoulder at him, “Please don't stop...” you said, nearly voiceless. “Damn it, you're so fucking _hot!_ ” he clutched your hips and slammed into you, nearly toppling the stool you were resting on, and quickly worked into a fast pace.

 

Sans pressed his chest to your back as he fucked you, his tongue hung out of his mouth, the sound of his bones slapping your flesh was hot and wet. You clung to the legs of the stool, trying desperately to remain upright as Sans fucked you senseless. Your moans mixed together and bounced off the laboratory walls, it felt so good you stopped caring about when Alphys was supposed to come back. Your hands started to shake violently as you approached your orgasm, “Sans... oh fuck... I'm close!” He started thrusting harder, always eager to please you, and slipped his hand down to massage your spasming clit, “That's it baby, come for me!” You shuddered and moaned, your whole body tightened as you came. Sans grunted as your slick folds squeezed him even tighter, “S-shit!” you felt him twitch as he emptied himself deep inside you.

 

The both of you laid panting on the stool, luckily you hadn't fallen onto the floor. “I... I might have to ask Alphys to let me keep this lab coat...” Sans chuckled, shakily standing up and adjusting himself. He helped you put your panties back on and you silently hoped that they would hold in the various fluids that had accumulated during your spontaneous love-making. Right as Sans hung the coat back on the hook where he found it, the door to the inner lab opened and Alphys shuffled out, covered in oil and small electric burn marks. “I-I'm sorry guys, it's going to take longer than I t-thought to fix the algorithms in MTT's Prestidigitation Programming(TM)” You sat awkwardly on the stool, flexing your kegels and praying that your face wasn't red, “Oh that's fine, we were just talking about... how nice it looks in here!” Alphys beamed and blushed, holding a claw to her cheek, “O-oh yeah? I worked really hard to tidy up so that Undyne wouldn't think I'm a slob...” she babbled on, apparently not noticing how tightly you were clenching your thighs together, “I got a real file cabinet and shelves and sprayed air freshener! I noticed that it kind of smelled like trash in here and now it smells like flowers!”

 

She inhaled heavily through her nose and froze, “.........” You glanced uneasily at Sans, who was sweating visibly. “Flowers don't smell like that.” She started sniffing around experimentally, starting at her desk, “No not here...” she was like a bloodhound, moving from her desk to the shelves, Sans quickly moved away from the coats to your side, but Alphys stopped at the coats and grabbed the one Sans had been wearing during your... intercourse and sniffed it, “Ugh! Why does my coat smell like...?” Her back had been to you, but she turned slowly and walked over to you, her face millimeters from yours. You watched her nostrils flare as she smelled you, “Did... did you two... ?” You felt your face get red hot and Sans' grin grew painfully strained, but you quietly nodded, as you had very clearly been caught. “ **Oh my GOD you guys!!** ” Alphys squawked, **“In my COAT?!** ” You nodded again sheepishly and Alphys tossed her coat away from her like it was radioactive, “That is SO gross!” Sans huffed indignantly, “Oh come off it, Alph, like you and Undyne never hooked up in here?” The scientist's scales bristled at the question but her demeanor cooled almost instantly, “J-just... don't do it again!” she puffed, practically shoving you and Sans out the door.

 

***

 

After Sans finished recounting the memory (most of which came to you in vivid detail as he spoke), the both of you had shared a laugh and eventually drifted off to sleep. You weren't sure what woke you, but you knew it was hours later, Sans was fast asleep, his form deathly still as it always was when he slept. You knew it wasn't him that woke you, so you slowly sat up in the darkness and peered around the room, your eyes narrowed. Although you saw nothing, your heart began to race in your chest.

 

In your soul you knew.

 

You and Sans weren't alone in the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, sorry about the long wait between chapters. School and Work have been kicking my butt, and bills aren't helping either. If you want to help out a humble smut writer, click over to my profile and hit that "Buy me a coffee" button! It's just $2 and every little bit helps out a ton!


	8. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hiding from the Royal Guard, you encounter the source of all your woes, and it is wholly unexpected! (Also for some dumb reason it won't let me post anything in wingdings, so just pretend Gaster's speech is unreadable, ok?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long! Finding an ending for this story was really hard and I wanted to make it really good! Hopefully this lives up to the suspense! (Also for some dumb reason it won't let me post anything in wingdings, so just pretend Gaster's speech is unreadable, ok?)

Chapter 8: A Sticky Situation

You weren't alone in the darkness. A deathly stillness hung in the room. Sans' sleeping form remained motionless, so silent you could even hear Toriel gently snoring in the next room. You squinted, peering around, hardly daring to breathe. “Who could be here?” you thought, terrified.

You knew it wasn't Undyne, subtlety wasn't her strong suit and if she knew where you were she would just break down the door and attack you. Same with Papyrus. And Flowey smelled strongly of flowers and death, so he couldn't hide for very long unless he was underground. 

Moving as slowly as you could, you inched to the edge of the bed to try and see better. Your hand crept towards the bedside lamp but when you glanced down at the floor you froze. Even without light the carpet was normally a dull brown. Right now it was pitch black, as though someone had spilled a huge well of ink. Horror clutched your throat as you stared into the abyss that was once your bedroom floor. “I need to wake up Sans... or Mom...” you thought desperately, but no sound came from your lips. Instead, as though in a trance you slid off the mattress and touched your bare feet to the aphotic carpet.

The substance your toes rested on felt pliant, but sticky, like the skin of a frog. In the very middle of the floor, a pale face began to emerge, you urgently wished to scream, but your mouth remained stubbornly shut. Tears of fear began to flow from your eyes as the figure emerged from the floor, his face was white and cracked, like a melted skull, and his hands were thin-fingered with a hole punched in the center. The rest of his body was pitch black and ever shifting, making his build hard to determine. You became aware of thin, slick appendages approaching you and all at once your body began working again.

You wrenched yourself back and opened your mouth to scream, but before you could escape, the inky tentacles wrapped themselves around you, clamping over your mouth and pinning your arms to your sides. The face loomed closer, two pinpricks of light alive in the deep sockets, a distant thought was that his eyes looked just like Sans', and as his mouth creaked open to speak a horrible ear-splitting pain slammed your brain.

“MY NAME IS W.D. GASTER.”

You screamed in agony past the gag, you had never felt pain like this before! Sans stirred in his sleep and you began kicking violently, hoping you knock something over to wake him. The slimy monster immobilized your legs with more tentacles.

“PLEASE STOP STRUGGLING! I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU!”

You screamed louder, unable to believe the pain in your head as your eyes rolled back, tears pouring like a faucet. “Sans please help me!” you thought in a panic, “Please wake up!” 

“I'M NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU!” 

Unable to take the pain any longer, you lost consciousness.

***

You awoke on the floor, something wet dripped down your cheek onto your lips. It was blood. Gingerly you touched your face, following the trail back to its source, which turned out to be your ear. You looked around, but you were no longer in your room. Almost immediately you began to hyperventilate. It looked like Alphys' lab, but darker, dirtier, and long out of use. You eyes fell on Sans, nearby with the monster that had attacked you. “Sans!” you scrambled over to him, hugging his chest from behind and using him as a shield, “That thing attacked me!”

“Baby calm down, it's ok I promise!”

“YES I DIDN'T MEAN TO--”

You screeched, slapping your hands over your ears, but Sans cut off the monster, “Dings! I told you you can't speak!” Its mouth snapped shut with a click and it looked at you apologetically. Sans sighed and started to explain, “Frisk, this is Dr. Wingdings Gaster. He's a- He WAS a scientist working on the core for King Asgore.” 

“Was?”

“He fell into the core. He's been missing for years. We all thought he was dead but it turns out he was transported outside of time by the explosion. That's also why he looks like this.” He gestured vaguely at the ever shifting goop that Gaster's body was comprised of. “So that noise was?”

“That's just his voice. I guess some fonts are more difficult for you to understand... I HAD wondered why you always think Pap is shouting.” he scratched the back of his skull, “Weird, but anyway, Gaster was just telling me that's he's the one who gave Alphys that video.” You suddenly felt very angry, and you yelled, “WHAT?!” you advanced on Gaster, all your former fear of him evaporating, “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

“I NEEDED YOU TO--”

“AAAHHHH!!” you clapped your hands to your head, “SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!” Sans jumped between you and Gaster, “Dings be quiet!” he snapped. Gaster scowled, but was silent. With a sigh Sans began signing in the air, his hands moving quickly as he silently conversed with the other monster. After several long minutes he turned back to you, “Gaster has a way to help you understand him so I don't have to translate everything.” You looked at Gaster, who began moving towards you with a few tentacles extended. Involuntarily you stepped backwards, but Sans placed his hand on your shoulder, “This is going to feel strange, but just trust me ok?”

A tentacle brushed your face and you grimaced but held still as it worked over to your ear. You shuddered when it slid into your ear canal, but it slipped back out just as quickly. “There. You should be able to hear me properly now.” Gaster said, his voice was svelte and articulate. “Yes I can! But what did you do?” Gaster looked a bit embarassed, “I placed a tiny part of myself into your brain. It latched onto your language center, so you could technically understand anyone now.” You grimaced at the thought of something altering your brain, but you shook it off and continued, “Now will you tell me why you ruined my life?”

Gaster slumped, “I didn't mean to ruin anything! I just needed to ensure you would be in the ruins so I could get to you!” He waved over to the screens on the wall, which flickered to life instantly, each one playing a video of you performing horrible deeds. Your heart sank as you watched yourself killing, stealing, and destroying the underground. “I don't want to see this,” you whimpered, covering your eyes, “I was trying to start over!”

“I know.” Gaster said solemnly.

Sans stepped in, “She wasn't herself Dings. Why are you doing this?” Gaster made a wide gesture with his hands, “That's just it, Sans! She _wasn't_ herself! Look here!” he pressed a long finger to a screen just off the middle, it showed you stepping on the dismantled corpse of Mettaton NEO, smashing his face with your foot. “I don't-”

“Shush! LOOK!” Gaster pointed more violently at the glass. After your past self wiped the oil from your feet, they turned towards the camera. The smile on your face was malicious, but your eyes... they were blood red, as though your very soul had been irreparably stained by all the lives you had ended. You felt your heart stutter in your chest, and an involuntarily thrill ran up your spine.

“Those are not your eyes.” Gaster stated plainly, “You are possessed by an evil entity.”

“ _Are_? Not _were_?” Sans interjected, “Are you saying...” They both turned towards you, and your heart pounded against your ribs. “They're still inside me aren't they?” you whispered, afraid of the answer. Gaster nodded grimly, “I think it happened right after your first reset. Chara saw the opportunity to latch onto your SOUL and took it.”

Your hands clawed at your chest, “Well get them OUT!” you cried, tearing at the fabric of your sweater. Sans grabbed your hands, stopping you before you hurt yourself. Gaster advanced on you and you began to hyperventilate. “This will not be a pleasant experience.” he said matter-of-factly, “Sans, I'll need your assistance.” A plethora of those dark black tendrils emerged from Gaster's mass and Sans eye flickered blue, and suddenly you felt very afraid.

“I'm sorry about this baby...” Sans whispered. He raised his left hand and you felt his magic grip your SOUL before he threw you against the nearest wall and held you there, translucent blue magic encircling your wrists and ankles tightly. There was a sharp tug at the center of your chest and your SOUL appeared, floating in front of you, encased in Sans' magic. It became difficult to breathe but you kept your eyes open and watched as Gaster wrapped two tentacles around the tiny, heart shaped essence and, without warning, began trying to rip it in two.

You screamed in agony, bucking hard against the magic restraining you. Sans held you in place with both hands, visibly straining to keep you still. A dark gray sweat beaded up on Gaster's melted forehead as he pulled your SOUL in opposite directions. “STOP PLEASE!” you begged frantically, “PLEASE YOU'RE KILLING ME!” Sans screwed his eyes shut, unable to listen to you scream, and shouted at Gaster, “What's the holdup Dings?!”

“This is an extremely delicate procedure!” he barked back, his voice faltering slightly, “Their SOULs are heavily intertwined after going through so many resets together! Finding the seam is not going to be easy!” After a few more moments of sheer torture, Gaster suddenly grabbed your SOUL with his bare hands, the cold grip of bones made you gasp, sucking in air harshly. With a swift ripping motion he tore something away from your SOUL, causing a sensation that felt like your skin was being torn off with it. The sensation was so intense you couldn't even scream, but instead let out a strangled gurgling noise as Sans released you and you slid to the floor in a heap.

The stout monster helped you to your feet and through bleary eyes you looked for the source of the strange new sounds you began to hear. You struggled to believe what your eyes were telling you, because there, held tight by numerous snake-like tentacles, was... you?

No.

It looked like you, but the thing squirming in Gaster's hold was most definitely not you, or even human. They struggled viciously against the goopy scientist, gnashing their teeth and kicking wildly. You locked eyes with them and all at once they stilled. Terrifyingly crimson eyes glinted at you as their mouth twisted into a wicked grin, “Well if it isn't Frisk!” their gaze shifted, “And Sans, too! What a fun little party we're having! Let's play a game!” Sans glared at them, hatred seeming to pour off his bones. Chara tilted their head unnaturally far to the side, “Tell me Bonebag, did you have fun killing me, over and over and over again?” They twisted to the other side, “Oh wait, you thought you were killing her! How heartbreaking that must have been!”

“Shut that thing up, Gaster.” Sans spat coldly. Gaster nodded and slapped a wet appendage over Chara's mouth, who growled like an animal and resumed their wild, frenzied kicking. You walked closer to them, stunned at how much Chara looked like you, their face was almost identical, except for those eyes. They were unbelievably red, wild, and horrifying. “What are we going to do with them?” you asked, your voice hushed. The skeletons exchanged glances, “I think you know what should be done.” Sans said solemnly, his eye still ablaze with magic fire. Chara bit down on Gaster, causing him to unlatch from their mouth, and laughed cruelly, “You can't kill me! I was dead when I took over her body!”

“Then we won't kill you.” Gaster stated plainly, tightening his hold, “I will take you with me, outside time and space, and you can rot there for all eternity and never hurt another living thing.” Chara snapped their attention to Gaster, a flicker of genuine fear flashing across their carmine irises, “You can't do that! I'll just kill you!”

“Sadly, I don't think I _can_ die, anymore. But you are welcome to try.” A dark tendril coiled around Chara's neck as Gaster turned towards you and Sans, “I do believe we are done here, my old friend. As my final gift to you, and an apology to you,” he nodded at you, “I will send you back to the instant before I delivered those tapes to Alphys.” His face looked sullen, “I am afraid...”

“I know, Dings,” Sans interjected, “It was nice to see you again, given the circumstance. I'll be sure to tell Papyrus that you miss him.” The monsters shook hands and Gaster directed you to a space marked out on the floor, “Stand there and I will send you back, but I warn you, this will be jarring!” You chuckled inwardly, after having your SOUL torn up, you didn't think anything else could be much worse! You stood in the space with Sans and the lab began to melt away, Gaster faded too, taking Chara with him, kicking and screaming the entire time.

***

You bodies shifted and twisted as they spiraled through space and time, you lost track of Sans' location and closed your eyes against the onslaught of unequivocally loud nothingness. Everything clicked into existence again and you found yourself panting and squirming beneath Sans on his bed. Apparently the instant before Gaster gave Alphys the evidence of your many murders was in the middle of your reunion fuck! You gasped and arched at the sudden unexpected fullness you felt between your legs. Sans stuttered and swore, thrusting into you forcefully. “F-fuck! For someone outside of time, Dings has some really screwed up timing!”

You moaned, thrills shocking through your nerves as you came savagely. Sans followed shortly after and you both laid panting and sweating on the mattress. “Well,” you gasped, “At least this time we will have something better to wake up to!” You and your lover shared a chuckle before drifting off to sleep in each others arms, confident that finally, _finally_ , everything was going to be ok.

**THE END**


End file.
